


A3! Headcanons!

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: A collection of headcanons I have about the Mankai Company!Originally posted on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru & Spring Troupe, Citron & Spring Troupe, Hyodou Kumon & Summer Troupe, Hyoudou Kumon & Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe, Minagi Tsuzuru & Spring Troupe, Miyoshi Kazunari & Summer Troupe, Rurikawa Yuki & Summer Troupe, Sakisaka Muku & Summer Troupe, Sakuma Sakuya & Spring Troupe, Spring Troupe & Tachibana Izumi (A3!), Spring Troupe & Usui Masumi, Spring Troupe & Utsuki Chikage, Sumeragi Tenma & Summer Troupe
Kudos: 25





	1. 🌸✨Spring Troupe Headcanons✨🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha! Im not dead! Just been in a writing slump... Expect to see me rise from the ashes in like...2 months maybe.

💖🌸Sakuya Sakuma🌸💖

-Has a list of all the Mankai members and what kind of hugs they like!

-Tries to make everyone smile once per day!

-Makes flashcards for Citron!

-Regularly reminds Itaru to drink water, eat, or take a break when he’s gaming!

*Opens door*

“I already had lunch and I just finished my water. I’ll take a break after this dungeon.”

“Oh, okay! Love you!”

“Ditto, thanks for checkin’ on me.”

-Puts blankets over Masumi, Hisoka and Tsuzuru when they end up sleeping in places other than their beds!

-Slips little positivity notes into people's pockets! (They have messages like “You’re doing great!” “Drink some water!” and most commonly, “I love you so much!!”)

💜🌸Masumi Usui🌸💜

-Can play guitar and has tried (and failed) to serenade Izumi on multiple occasions!

-Has playlists that have songs that remind him of certain Mankai members!

-On rare occasions, he chills with Itaru and vibes to game osts with him!

-Kinda likes rhythm games!

-Breathe in his direction and he is clingy. You just have to squint to see it.

-Memorizes Izumi’s schedules and unintentionally reminds her of them.

“Don’t go to that meeting, today. Stay with me.”

“Oh! I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Masumi!”

_**“...fuck.”** _

💚🌸Tsuzuru Minagi🌸💚

-Has called some Mankai members by one of his brother’s names!

“Hey Mitsuru, can you-”

“Huh? Who's that?”

“...What?”

“You called me Mitsuru?”

“... _ ** ~~Shi~~**_ -shoot! My bad, uh...”

-If he’s not too busy with work or scripts, he gives headpats to the younger Mankai members after rehearsals, but only if they're cool with it!

-Calls one of his brothers once a week!

-If Muku reads a manga with an...undesirable ending, Tsuzuru will rewrite the ending so that it's happier to cheer him up!

-Sometimes he reviews books and movies he’s read and seen with Sakyo!

-He also has a blog and does character analysis!

💛🌸Citron🌸💛

-Keeps a booklet of certain slangs Itaru and Kazunari say, their meanings, and how much they have said it!

“Yo, that’s poggers.”

“And that is the 17th time you’ve said that today!”

“Wait, really? Ron-Ron, that’s some fan behaviour, haha!”

-Has made the other Mankai members in the style of Citron Junior!

-Sometimes he calls the others using Zafran terms of endearment!

-Twirls his lil ponytail around his finger when he does a big think™️

-When Sakuya can’t sleep he sings Zafran lullabies for him!

-Quotes a lot of comedians!

“Citron, do you know if we still have milk?”

“Then, I said, ‘No,’ you know, like a liar.”

“...So you do know?”

❤️🌸Itaru Chigasaki🌸❤️

-Frequently uses the word ‘speedrun’ even though he isn’t a speedrunner. (Though he definitely has the skills to be one!) Does this especially if he’s late for something.

“Itaru why are you eating so fast? You’re gonna choke.”

“ **I’m speedrunning this bitch...I’ve never spedran a bitch, that would be disrespectful.”**

-If he's not saying speedrun, he’s frantically humming the Dream running music!

**“duduDUDU! duduDUdu!”**

“What’s Itaru late for this time?”

-Will ask Banri, or other Spring Troupe members to entertain his stream if he needs a break!

-Usually eats candy instead of chips when gaming, candy won’t get dust on his equipment.

-Has been trying to have Yuki make a cosplay for him but Yuki won’t let him.

“As much as I’d love to, I’m trying to preserve the little sliver of a respectable adult in you.”

“...That’s not poggers.”

-Has made game avatars based on characters he’s played before!

💙🌸Chikage Ustuki🌸💙

-Convinced Taichi he wasn’t real, once.

“Chikage, stoooooop!! Why would you do this!?!?”

“Taichi, look at all those drivers. They think you’re crazy because you are yelling in a parked car, by yourself.”

“Wait, am I?? No! You’re-”

“I’m not real, I already told you.”

_**“aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”** _

-Really good at whistling, also knows how to do birdcalls and shit.

-Knows so many languages and is currently learning more so that he can swear around minors!

-Likes the moon and constellations!

-Has actually caught a fly with chopsticks before, but no one ever believes him.

-Has forged adoption papers so he can adopt Sakuya, but was found out by Sakyo.


	2. ☀️✨Summer Troupe Headcanons✨☀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more uncensored swearing!  
> Also, these might not be too good (especially Kumon’s)

☀🧡Tenma Sumeragi!🧡☀

-Names his bonsai and regularly has conversations with them!

-Remembers the weirdest details about places! (Despite this, he still gets very lost.)

“Ahh, where was that café again?”

“The one with the 4 trees behind it?”

“...what?”

-Keeps all the fanart he’s been given during fan meetings!

-Practices his autograph regularly! (Yuki teases that it’s because he doesn’t remember his name.)

-Has seen cosplays of his characters and fancams and he’s like... “huh, alright then-” (He likes them a lot but he’s a tsuuuuun!)

-Whatever cheesy line he’s spouted in his recent works, various Mankai members will make fun of him for it!

“yOu’Re ThE oNly OnE i WaAnt!”

“IT WAS IN THE SCRIPT I WOULD’VE IMPROVISED BUT THEY WOULDN’T LET ME!”

☀💗Yuki Rurikawa!💗☀

-Makes accessories for everyone's plushies! (Not just Pen-Pen!)

-His older sisters give him old clothes and he'll upgrade them!

-The only one who dares critique Banri’s fashion sense. (Banri never listens since he’s too arrogant to do that.)

-Has never pricked his finger when sewing, even when he was a beginner. He’s just that good.

-Whenever he makes skirts, he always adds pockets!

“Here you go, Izumi.”

“Oh wow, that was fast! Thanks for the skirt! I-”

“...What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It has pockets! You’re my saviour, Yuki!”

“H-hey! Don’t go spouting that weird crap!”

-Uses the nearest person as a mannequin sometimes! (Most of the time it’s Tenma ‘cause...roommates.)

☀💙Muku Sakisaka💙☀

-Used to make self-insert ocs! (Stopped because he thought the canon characters wouldn’t like them, which is impossible. Who could dislike Muku or anything he creates?)

-One time he got a papercut, and cried because he got a small bit of blood on a corner of a manga page, poor baby! How dare that page hurt him >:(

-Has thought of Mankai adaptations of certain mangas!

-Likes painting his nails, but when he does he unintentionally picks at them, so he doesn’t paint them often!

-Likes biting into ice cream but also can’t because of sensitive teeth ;-;

-Reviews manga with Tsuzuru, (and sometimes they accidentally debate)

“I thought that arc was kinda weird.”

“What? But without that arc, we wouldn’t be able to see that part of their character!”

“Well, yeah. But they could have executed it differently.”

“If they had done it any different way, it would have made the scene between the hero and the antagonist on page 74 of Volume 3 so much more-”

“Muku, don’t you need to breathe? Relax.”

☀💚Kazunari Miyoshi💚☀

-Y’know those aesthetic journals? Kazunari’s done those before! Now, he just doesn’t really have the time.

-Mans cannot pick an aesthetic. He has all of them somehow, but cannot commit. He loves all of them.

-Paints his nails with Muku, he tries to keep them as clean as possible but most of the time he gets paint on them;-;

-Referred to everyone as ____ best friend at some point!

“So, baby best friend and I were-”

“Who’s baby best friend?”

“Oh, that’s Saku-Saku! He’s pure and he’s the shortest, y’know, like a baby!”

-Used to subtly slip memes into the website until Sakyo found them and temporarily banned him from editing it!

-Randomly walks into Itaru’s streams and plugs himself!

“Man, that boss fight was kind of a bitch. At least I got some good loo-”

“FOLLOW KAZ-PIKO ON THE BLAM!”

“Pfft-aha! Hey!”

“And Blitz Prime to Taruchi!”

☀️💛Misumi Ikaruga💛☀️

-Isosceles triangles are his favourites! (I can’t explain why he just gives off isosceles vibes)

-Really good at math including geometry! Anything else and he just says the answer is three!

-Has Sankaku-kuns with the Summer Troupe's outfits!

-Replaces vowels with triangles when he writes!

"Izumi! Here you go~!"

"Oh! Thank you!"

*Note says "🔼 l🔽v▶ y🔽🔽!"

"...I have no idea what this says."

"Ehhh~? It says I love you!"

-Likes playing Zelda games with Itaru! because of the Tri-force!

“Aaaaahhhh~!!”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Quadruple Golden Triangle!!”

“Oh, the triforce. Wait, wouldn’t it be a triple triangle?”

“No! There’s a triangle in the middle too!”

-Tells cats about the company to help with promotion! (Whether or not it actually helps is debatable!)

☀️💜Kumon Hyodo💜☀️

-Doesn’t like sweets too much but will tolerate Sour Patch Kids! (Especially the blue and green ones!)

-Pretty good at doodling and drew Muku’s self insert ocs!

-Itaru played Wii sports with him once, Itaru has now banned him from Wii sports.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I dunno, I played baseball?”

“Damn it, now I have to actually try!”

“So, you weren’t?”

“I have to exercise in this game, of course, I didn’t try! And I’m sure as hell not going to lose!”

*wins anyway*

“...In the nicest way, I hate you.”

-Occasionally plays Genshin with Itaru and Banri, because he heard Fischl speak once! Now, he’s a Fischl main.

“I, Fischl, Prinzessin der Verurteilung-”

“Hm? ‘Sup Hyo-bro?”

“Who is that?!”

“Oh, that’s Fischl. She’s pretty good, but I haven’t really levelled her up.”

“What game is that?”

“...Genshin Impact. Why?”

“I want her!!”

-He believes in red Gatorade supremacy!

-Kicked Banri’s...y’know...once. It was an accident, he swears. (Banri tries to remember to watch his mouth around Kumon now. Emphasis on tries.)

"Come back here, Hyodo! Little bitch!”

“DON’T TALK TO NII-CHAN THAT WAY!”

“Hngk-aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

“aaaAAAAAAAAAAAA-”


End file.
